


Якорь

by Saysly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку:<br/>Питер/Стайлз. Все кроме них погибли после прихода Альф. Развитие настоящих чувств между ними, остальное на усмотрение автора. ХЭ, без нон-кона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Якорь

Нормальная жизнь - это странное понятие, очень расплывчатое и неподдающееся точной словесной формулировке. Пожалуй, Стайлз не может утверждать, что оборотни являются "нормальной" частью жизни, в общепринятом смысле, но он хотел бы вернуть эту часть - как кусок себя, своего существования, огромный пласт _своей_ нормальной жизни. И стервозную Эрику, и улыбчивого Айзека, и их вечно хмурого альфу, в способность которого разрулить проблемы, постоянно валящиеся на стаю и ее окружение, Стайлз абсолютно не верил. И Скотта. Родного, уютного Скотта, с которым можно было поделиться любой мыслью, заняться любым делом, просто знать, что он где-то есть... Стайлз был согласен даже на возвращение Джексона, если бы это помогло вернуть остальных. Всех.

Он смотрит в окно больничной палаты, опутанный как марионетка проводами и окруженный попискивающими приборами, в его жизни сейчас нет практически ничего, кроме куска голубого неба, видимого из лежачего положения.

А еще в его жизни иногда появляется крепкая мужская ладонь, в которую можно вцепиться в темноте и, дав себе волю, горько плакать, держась за единственного человека, который точно знает, _что_ Стайлз оплакивает. Питер приходит к нему редко, только по ночам, убедившись, что плачущего Стайлза никто не услышит. Он цепляется за него так же, как цеплялся за свою жажду мести после пожара - ему больше не за что держаться, а умирать снова не хочется. Трех раз с него достаточно. Последний раз дался ему с особым трудом, ему почти не за кого было ухватиться, когда его убивали пришлые альфы, когда они убивали всю стаю, когда потрошили всех, кто оказался со стаей связан. Питеру удалось его персональное маленькое чудо - он сумел подхватить чье-то еще живое сознание и выбраться в мир живых. За Стайлзом. За парнем, которого он хотел сделать своим волком. И который через неделю им станет - сила альфы вернулась к единственному представителю семьи Хейлов. Не на это он рассчитывал многие годы назад.

Стайлз ждет свое первое полнолуние без восторга или неприязни. Он постоянно находится в апатии, потому что его тело всё еще не восстановлено. После обращения все раны уйдут, и им с Питером придется навсегда убраться из города - и их никто не станет искать, потому что больше некому. Сначала они заметут следы, потом найдут место, где можно будет спрятаться, затеряться - не так, как это делали до них - обычные схемы действий не подходят ни Питеру, ни Стайлзу. Они найдут себе новый дом в большом людном городе. У них все будет как у обычных - " _нормальных_ " - людей: учеба, работа, квартира с надежной системой охраны, тревожная кнопка, по нажатию которых их бросится спасать полиция - и никто не потеряется в лесу и не будет умирать от того, что помощь _не смогла_ прийти. Возможно, они даже заведут собаку. Питер пообещал, что подумает над этим предложением - собака будет маскировать их от случайных вопросов, откуда в доме шерсть или следы когтей, например.

Стайлз смотрит в окно, следит за тем, как голубое небо наконец блёкнет, словно выцветает пленка в конце фильма, и надо подождать, пока механик заправит новую, и мир снова нальется красками и звуками - густой темнотой за окном, глухим шумом засыпающего города и тихими шагами в коридоре. Стайлз уже вполне может разобрать, какие из них - те самые. Того человека - его нормального обычного оборотня - которого он ждет целый день.

Может быть, изначально Питер воспринимал Стайлза как потерявшегося щенка, хорошего, породистого, которого имеет смысл подобрать и приручить, в которого есть смысл вкладывать усилия, потому что однажды он вырастет и обернется весьма полезным приобретением.  
Может быть, изначально Стайлз воспринимал Питера как обезумевшего от голода медведя-шатуна, который не может заснуть среди зимы, и, даже если в этом нет его вины, его все равно необходимо уничтожить.  
Возможно, постепенно Питер, наблюдая за крутящимися вокруг Дерека волчатами и помогая племяннику справляться с навалившимися на него заботами, приходил в себя и начинал воспринимать окружающих его людей - людьми.  
Возможно, постепенно Стайлз, взваливший на себя проблемы стаи и пытавшийся помочь всем сразу, переставал воспринимать окружавших его зверей - зверьми.  
Не исключено, что однажды Питер женился бы на Мелиссе, стал отцом для лучшего друга Стайлза, помог Дереку обустроить жизнь стаи и превратился бы в респектабельного солидного мужчину.  
Не исключено, что однажды Стайлз выучился бы в колледже, познакомился там с милой девочкой, которую бы привел в дом шерифа, и по полнолуниям не выпускал ее из дома, а стая над ним смеялась и подтрунивала.  
Сейчас Стайлз заменяет Питеру _якорь_ \- за который можно держаться, о будущем которого можно заботиться, ради которого нужно оставаться _человеком_. Детеныш, ради которого волк с перебитыми лапами уводит от норы охотников и ухитряется вернуться живым.  
Потому что сейчас Питер заменяет Стайлзу отца - он держит его за руку, он обещает ему собаку, он дарит ему укус, чтобы израненный щенок превратился в полного сил волка. Человек, ради которого Стайлз не превратится в дикого зверя, обезумевшего от жажды убивать.

Их вещи занимают небольшой траспортный контейнер, который Питер уже отправил в Вашингтон. Их недвижимость распродана, документы собраны, деньги переведены на новые счета, им остается только дождаться полной луны, обернуться и на четырех лапах уйти максимально далеко, заметая следы - так, чтобы никто не смог учуять запах альфы без стаи. Их путь будет лежать в Канаду - потому что Питеру приходится убегать не только от волков, но и от людей. Их не выследит ни один охотник, не отыщит ни одна собака. Щиты, строящиеся Стайлзом, укроют их от чужих третьих, четвертых и прочих глаз. Они не параноики - они слишком правильно оценивают реальность.

Стайлзу нравится учиться в Оксфорде. Ему нравятся толпы студентов, ему нравятся занятия, ему нравятся преподаватели, ему нравятся практики в исследовательских центрах. Ему нравится, что ничто вокруг не напоминает прежнюю жизнь. Другая еда, другой климат, другой мир. Другие мечты. Ему не нужен план по завоеванию Лидии - у него больше нет Лидии. Зато у него есть Эмма, и Дарси, и даже Грэг. Возможно, если бы Стайлз жил в общежитии, с остальными студентами, имен в списке было бы больше - там их подцепить было бы проще. Но по вечерам он возвращается в их с Питером квартиру, где всегда пахнет вкусной, _правильной_ едой, и где Питер, солнечно улыбаясь, расспрашивает его о прошедшем дне, и у Стайлза пропадает ощущение, что он - тайный шпион, который должен следить за каждым словом, жестом и взглядом, чтобы не выдать себя. С Питером можно не бояться, увлекшись рассказом, раздавить в лепешку банку колы, или засветить глаза, переживая из-за неудачного свидания. С Питером можно быть _собой_. Ради этого стоит возвращаться.

Питеру, как ни странно, тоже нравится в Оксфорде. Он присматривает за своим волчонком и не торопится заводить новых - они оба знают, что сначала необходимо отработать порядок воспитания нормального оборотня. Записать по пунктам, сделать подробную инструкцию, которая поможет решить в будущем кучу вопросов. Город со множеством людей помогает держать волков под контролем - здесь нет свободы, нет лесного простора, нельзя ударить и раскидать - волкам приходится быть людьми. Они осторожны, коварны и учтивы. Они - образец _нормальной_ семьи, в которой Стайлз играет роль единственного любимого ребенка Питера - и оба успешно со своими ролями справляются.

Питер, в отличие от Дерека, более открыт. Более расположен к людям. У него больше опыта в общении. Больше опыта в отношениях. Он знает, что такое полноценная большая семья, и кто какую выполняет роль. И пусть отцом он не был - он старается. Если у него получится воспитать одного ребенка - у него получится создать крепкую стаю из множества "детей". Поэтому он доверяет ведение финансовых дел специалистам, а сам присматривает за своим детенышем. Ходит с ним по музеям, с удовольствием эксперементирует в лаборатории, куда Стайлз протаскивает его в обход охраны, едко комментирует рассказы о студентах и заигрывает с преподавательницами. Оказывает моральную поддержку после разрыва с первой девочкой. Ведет в паб после второй. Ядовито подтрунивает, когда появляются следы третьей - и также ядовито смеется, когда третья оказывается мальчиком. Стайлз привык. Его жизнь полна неожиданностей, с которыми он умеет справляться - и с которыми всегда есть кому помочь. Никаких каним. Никаких убийств. Никаких проблем с фастфудом - "Прости, пап". Никаких кошмаров по ночам - они не входят в список ежедневных дел молодых оборотней, учащихся на отделении биохимии. Никаких знакомств с "мохнатыми". Очень много разных "не" и "никаких" - они проговорили их с Питером, пока Стайлз лежал в больнице и послушно составлял планы на жизнь по приказу своего альфы. Никаких рекордов в спорте. Никаких игр в супергероя. Никаких неразумных поступков - "Мы же оба знаем, что ты достаточно разумен для меня, да, Стайлз?"

Больше нет Стайлза Стилински. "Прости, пап". Есть Питер Хейл и его сын Роберт Хейл. Нейтрально и изыскано-издевательски.  
"Я не хочу быть Робином!"  
"Ты не будешь Бэтменом, Стайлз, запиши это тоже в список "не" и "никаких".  
"Нет, ты не будешь юристом. Нет, ты не будешь копом. Нет, ты не..."  
Биохимия - это отличный выбор. Может быть, удастся изобрести что-то полезное для оборотней. Или для людей. Просто научиться делать что-то _полезное_.

Его приятели зовут его "Хейл", преподаватели обращаются "Мистер Хейл", соседи - "Хейл-младший".  
Сначала к этому было сложно привыкнуть, как к другому акценту окружающих, как к другому времени, другим единицам измерения.  
Потом "Хейл" стал звучать на разные лады женскими голосами и фамилия прижилась. Нынешним именем Стайлз пользовался также редко, как и настоящим - только в официальных документах. "Хэй, Хейл!" стало привычным приветствием. Стайлз даже попробовал сам на разные лады произносить "Хейл" - применимо к Питеру. Не прижилось. Звучало ломко, застревая где-то в горле и _обжигая_ гортань дымом. Питер остался Питером. И только для него Стайлз оставался Стайлзом. "Детское прозвище" - пояснил Питер в ответ на чей-то недоуменный взгляд, и больше им оправдываться ни разу не пришлось.

С Эммой Стайлз мог думать только "О Боже, наконец-то, да!". У нее были черные густые волосы, черные глаза, белая кожа - она была воплощением японского эталона красоты, каким его представлял себе Стайлз. Она не напоминала ему никого из прежней жизни, и, к сожалению, больше плюсов у нее не было. Стайлз честно старался построить с ней отношения, они оба старались, но волк ее не принимал, а человеку она в общем и целом была не нужна. Это было просто желание попробовать быть как все. Укусить еще немного _нормальной_ жизни. Они расстаются, и Стайлзу обидно, что у них ничего не вышло. Питер ему сочувствует.  
С Дарси они вместе работают над проектом. У Дарси огненно-рыжие кудри, зеленые глаза и звонкий смех. Нос Дарси усыпан веснушками, она не может справиться со своими конечностями, она порывиста и эмоциональна - она похожа и на Стайлза, и на Лидию одновременно, и парень сдается, и пробует по новой. Дарси плюет на моду, ее одежда часто заляпана реактивами, она все время участвует в благотворительных акциях, она пропадает на вечеринках - она словно состоит из нескольких дюжин кусочков от разных паззлов, которые ссыпали в одну коробку и перемешали. Дарси похожа на вулкан в вечно активном состоянии. Когда они расстаются, и Питер, и Стайлз облегченно вздыхают.  
Грэг появляется в его жизни случайно. Он неуловимо похож то ли на Дерека, то ли на Скотта, и Стайлз с Питером реагируют на него как на чужака, забредшего на их территорию. Но Стайлз получает практику в одном из научных центров - и становится помощником Грэга. Они слишком часто общаются, слишком часто находятся в одном помещении, слишком много работают бок о бок - в буквальном смысле. Разумеется, это заканчивается горячим сексом на одном из столов перед полнолунием, и Стайлз берет его даже не задумываясь - волк берет то, что жаждет человек. Грэг сладко стонет "Хееейл", и у Стайлза почти сносит крышу. Он не знает, от чего именно - то ли ему хочется самому стонать это протяжное "Хеееейл", то ли хочется услышать его в чьем-то другом исполнении... Этот момент отпугивает Стайлза от Грэга. Отношений, как таковых, у них не складывается - Стайлз не видит их в принципе, а для терапевтического секса он предпочитает искать кого-нибудь более... женственного, да. И не напоминающего ему о старой, давней, полузабытой жизни.  
Над этими отношениями Питер язвит сильнее всего, и Стайлз, немного дерганый после обращения, огрызается в ответ. Они почти не ссорятся, их держит связь альфа-бета, их держит давняя привязанность, их держит необходимость быть вместе, но в этот вечер Стайлз хлопает дверью, а Питер обижается. Они сидят по разным концам улицы, в разных пабах, и молча друг на друга дуются. Они слышат друг друга, но не понимают причину обиды - ее невозможно отследить. Меж ними нет ни слова лжи, они по-прежнему рядом, но им что-то мешает быть _вместе_.

После Грэга Питер начинает встречаться с миссис Линдси - "Хлоя, детка, просто Хлоя! У тебя очаровательный сын, Питер!". Стайлз посматривает на них настороженно, но не вмешивается. У вдовы Линдси - Хлои - свой магазин одежды, она ухожена, красива и мила в общении - она похожа на повзрослевшую _копию_ Лидии. И когда Стайлз это понимает, он приходит к Питеру.

\- Мы с тобой ищем их вокруг себя, - говорит Питер.  
\- Мы с тобой пытаемся сложить нашу мозаику, заменяя потерявшиеся кусочки новыми, - говорит Питер.  
\- Мы с тобой все еще не нашли себя на картине этого мира, - говорит Питер.

Они долго сидят в тот вечер, вспоминая погибших друзей и родных. Это их вечер. Вечер памяти, который больше не с кем разделить. Стайлз сидит на полу у дивана, жалея, что не может напиться. Питер устроился в кресле у окна. Они как никогда далеки друг от друга. Их волки тоскливо воют на убывающую луну. От ощущения неправильности происходящего больно дышать, и осознание, что надо что-то менять, повисает в воздухе. Стайлз перебирается ближе к Питеру, осторожно берет его за руку и позволяет себе снова заплакать - как много лет назад - как целую жизнь назад. Питер невесомыми касаниями гладит его по отросшим волосам. Ему кажется, что их волки сидят на кургане - с него лучше видно ночное небо, но под их мохнатыми задницами спит смерть.

К выпуску Стайлз получает достаточно приглашений о работе, и они с Питером переезжают в Лондон. Никаких маленьких городков, предместий, удаленных и тихих уголков. Центр города - они могут себе это позволить. Квартира под надежной охраной, тревожная кнопка, работа, увлечения, подбор возможных членов возможной будущей стаи - и собака. Золотистый ретривер по кличке Толстяк - единственный, не испугавшийся пришедших к нему в питомник оборотней. Добродушный и спокойный. Любящий по вечерам забираться на диван, на котором Стайлз с Питером иногда устраиваются вместе. Оба вечно заняты, вечно не совпадают графиками выходных, и редкие часы единовременного нахождения в одном помещении проводят в максимальной близости друг к другу - чтобы не беспокоить волков. Питер целует Стайлза на ночь в нос. Стайлз чмокает его в щеку, уезжая в лабораторию. Рядом с ними больше не появляются Грэги и Эммы, это еще один пункт из общего списка "никаких" и "не". Они не обсуждают этот вопрос и никогда не говорят на эту тему - для людей, любящих поговорить, они удивительно молчаливы, когда речь заходит об отношениях. Об их отношениях. У них нет десятилетнего плана по обоюдному соблазнению, но почему-то им кажется, что они будут вместе.  
Возможно, потому что так оно и есть.


End file.
